Smile
by LadawnTheLiar
Summary: "Wally, why are you always smiling?"
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my brother has got me addicted to Young Justice...I curse him...**

**Anyway, this fic mentions: abuse, drugs, and um...whatever goes with it...i guess...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Smile**

There he was again; smiling as though there weren't any villains in the world or any messed up families, like mine for example. I didn't know how or why he did it, but there was always a smile on his face. He even had one when he was sad! The only time I had ever seen him without it was after the failed training, and honestly him not smiling made me worry. But, I couldn't help but wonder…

"Hey, Wally, why are you always smiling?"

And every time I asked I would get the same response.

"You can never smile too much."

I always wondered what he meant by that, but I never pushed for anything more. I noticed that whenever I asked, his smile would falter a bit and seem just a tad bit forced.

I remember the first time he introduced me to his aunt and uncle. I didn't question why his parents weren't there. After dinner, and while he was walking me home, I had asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Wally, why are you always smiling?"

And, instead of the answer I had come so accustom to hearing, he replied;

"A smile can be hiding something that the wearer doesn't want the world to know."

For a while, that was the reply I would get. It wasn't until I told the team about my family ties did his response change.

Now when I asked, he would tell me;

"As a child, I didn't smile enough. I want to make up for it."

And that was all I needed to hear to know that his childhood was probably ruined, just as mine had been.

It wasn't until we had been dating for about a year did he tell me about his childhood. He told me about how his father was a drunk and after his mother died, his dad blamed him. This resulted in beatings, screaming, and a cut off of food. Since he had trusted me with his, I told him of mine.

And now, after three years of marriage, he responses with;

"Artemis, I smile for you."

It's odd how a smile can mean so much.

* * *

**Anyway, Wally might be a bit OOC...but as my first attempt it wasn't too bad...**

**And...I also have no idea what the point of this was. It was just one of those ideas that you have and they wont go away until you write/draw/do it and whatnot. I suppose I could say that this is to prove that I support this couple and all (which I do) and I can definately see them hooking up in the future. I have good instinces (instinks?) about that kind of stuff. Anyway, if this was stupid and you hated it...please dont tell me because I know that it isn't really the best...but I don't think that it's too bad. **

**I came up with this after reading some fics about Wally being abused and what not...and I came up withthe plot (would this be considered a plot?) when I was in the shower...my inspiration always comes from there for some odd reason. **

**Anyway: please R&R!**


	2. Note

Now, I don't write M or MA stories, but I do read them and know that if this site takes them down, a lot of people's hard work will go down the drain. I would HATE it if my work was just deleted. Sign this, and suport the writers of this site!

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form. This is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

DIM666-Insane Leader

LadawnTheLiar


End file.
